Just Desserts
by Ataokoloinona
Summary: He always kept his promises, but none of his other deals had ever been so... promising. Life just got a little more interesting.
1. Why Hello?

This one-shot is in celebration of one hundred reviews for my story _It's Been Taken_. I never thought I'd get ten reviews much less a hundred, so thank you. I appreciate every one of them, especially the more specific ones because they help me the most. And yes I'm aware that I'm being shameless, but that doesn't mean I'm any less grateful. Anyway this was a request from AmIOtaku. She liked chapter four. Heh.

* * *

The world was made of deals, deals of all kinds, because people will give and do things to get what they want. People will make deals with themselves, with gods, with crooks, doctors, politicians, soldiers, anybody. The world wasn't made of money or love or anything like that, the world was just a deal and more often then not a bad deal too. His whole life was a deal, with the swordsmen, with Akatsuki, hell even with his own body. His existence was one big deal, he didn't have much that was just him. His body had been his decision but his life had made it into a deal. If things had been different, if he hadn't been part of his clan, a clan in Mist of all places, he might have had a normal life, or as normal as it could have been.

He had been formidable even before his alterations, but his clan, his village had wanted better. They wanted to have warriors of equal skill to the rising Sanin, and guess who was caught in the middle? Just the Seven Swordsmen hadn't been enough, they wanted more, they wanted better. The Leaf had three, why should they settle for seven? No, they would do better, they would have one. One single, solitary mountain of power. They would be superior, and on his back they would do it. On his back they had done it.

At first he had been proud that they had chosen him out of all the Mist, theirs was a truly cut throat society and to be singled out was an honor. Typically in such situations it would be a fight till the bitter bloody end to attain such an honor, and he had fought for it don't think he hadn't. Those weeks prior to his change had been the hardest weeks of his life. No other time, not even when he had taken the chunin or jounin tests, not even when he became Akatsuki did he have more attempts on his life. Ever; and he had killed those bastards, each and every one. He had done it out of spite, out of anger but most importantly to prove that he was the right choice. That he wasn't _weak_. If there was anything the Mist despised more than the Hidden Village in the Leaves, a village fraught with the 'noble' idiots, it was weakness. And the weak were rooted out and destroyed like weeds.

He had been a good choice, his clan's natural affinity for water and for using aquatic beasts in battle and in techniques made him attractive, but the major selling point had been himself. He was tall, he was strong, he had an abnormal amount of chakra, and he had no problems carrying out orders no matter how ruthless or minute. He was the epitome of the good ninja, he wasn't weakened by emotions so he had no need to damper his feelings to become strong. In fact he loved battle, he had been a berserker even before his change, if anything his transformation only enhanced who he was already.

He wasn't a bad guy, he wasn't a good guy either, he considered himself somewhere in the middle; and he wasn't a monster per say, he looked like one, but he could compartmentalize. He had had relationships, they had been brief to say the least, but he had had them. He liked jokes, he liked competition, he liked a lot of things, but he was able to put that part of himself aside when duty called. That was what made him truly strong, he didn't fight for justice or love or any shit like that, that was weakness. No, he fought when he was told to, or when he trained or when someone foolishly picked a fight with him first. Fighting because of some ideal was hypocrisy at best, because when did fighting ever solve anything? People fought because they liked power and making deals for said power, and he was the perfect example of both.

People who fought because they thought they were being noble just made him laugh, they were just proving beyond a doubt what fools they were. If you really wanted to be noble and good or whatever you'd be a diplomat not a shinobi. Idiots. They were all just idiots with something to prove.

So he had been changed, his flesh manipulated by chemicals, surgery and jutsus. It had been the most pain he had ever felt in his life, but whoever said that getting what you wanted was easy? Nothing was ever handed over on a silver platter, you had to work, suffer and sacrifice for what you wanted in life. You had to be hungry to climb to the top. You had to be reckless and cruel, and here he was at the top. The lonely, bitter and angry top, but he was there and he had the power and strength, nobody could take advantage of him because he had that power. All the power any one person could want, but it came at a price. Before he had had a decent number of relationships, and even after he had as well but they were markedly different. They had all come flocking to him because of the power, because he was a special chosen. It sucked, he had killed most of those whores, and now all he had were whores. Really drunk, stupid whores. It sucked, and sometimes when he had a lot of time on his hands he would sulk and feel sad, sometimes he even regretted his decision. There wasn't a whole lot he could do though, even if Sakura tried the changes to his body were irreversible.

That was the price of power, and he wasn't dead yet so in his book it was worth it. There were still very gratifying moments occasionally, and this was shaping up to be one of them. Well if he thought about it the right way it was gratifying, it was just another deal, but he could always hope. Or imagine, he may be a monster, but he was a decidedly _male_ monster. There just wasn't enough time for soldiers to be people too, but that was the point wasn't it? They fought so 'normal' people could be normal. Well in the past he had, he left because he had had enough of fighting 'for the man' as it were. Just because he liked fighting and never lost didn't mean he would put up with being the lackey. That and the little 'crime' he had perpetrated, but that was a story for another time.

Now he was about to be 'checked out' by a relatively attractive female. It would be fun if not a little strange. Or a lot, he could swear there was something wrong with her head but what shinobi didn't have mental issues? At least she wasn't a freak like Orochimaru had been, that was taking the medical way, way too far. Glad that guy was dead, he had been a serious pain in the ass. He had mostly been interested in Itachi, but that didn't mean he hadn't tried poking around in his personal space too. Not by a long shot, he was one of the few human beings who had seriously given him the creeps, even now from beyond the grave. Ugg.

Anyway, that was off topic, and here she comes. Right on schedule. He set Samaheda against the wall and sat down on the impromptu 'check-up' couch as it were. He had a funny feeling about this, but a deal was a deal. And what a deal it was too.

~O~

He hadn't felt so relaxed in ages, it felt like his muscles were melting, like every bone in his body had never been connected before. It was pure bliss. He sighed contentedly and settled even lower into his couch. Why they had never gotten themselves a medic before now was beyond him. He felt like a new man. Who cared if she was a hostage anyway? It wasn't like they had gone out and nabbed her, Hidan had brought her home. To him that meant honorary member, only catch? Massages, lots of them. He felt muscles he didn't even know he had had.

"Your physiology is so unique!" she made a small noise in her throat, like a growl, "I just wish you would let me take notes."

"You know why we can't do that, weaknesses and secret codes and all that." He practically moaned as he felt his spine crack and fall into place. Her chakra felt very different from what he was used to. It felt cool to the touch and only slightly warm when her fingers brushed his bare skin but on the inside, flowing along muscles, bones and veins it felt like fire. There wasn't a whole lot, by his standards at least, but what she did have seared through him.

"You did some pretty serious things to yourself haven't you?"

"Yeah." He didn't want her to stop, it just felt so _good, _but he wanted to know if she was doing it intentionally or not. "Why are you making it feel like a massage?"

"What? Oh, well I guess I just soothe bodies automatically now." she frowned and tapped her fingers on his bare back, the way she was so nonchalant about this was pretty funny. "I didn't even realize I was doing it, I have been working at the hospital for a very long time now. It's encouraged to comfort patients, doing that is just one way. Roll over please."

"Are you serious? I'm naked." Did she even realize what she was getting herself into?

"Obviously, are you self conscious or something?"

She laughed as he blushed, maybe she did know... "Come now, you said I could examine you all I wanted and I am going to take full advantage." She smiled down at him, eyebrows arched and coy smile on her face, "If it makes you feel any better I have given examinations to hundreds of naked men. They all lived to tell the tale."

He growled, now she was just being cheeky. How old was she anyway? She couldn't be any older than twenty, she shouldn't make this into too much of a joke no matter how 'experienced' she was. It was just dumb. He rolled over, "No funny business ok?"

"Don't worry I plan to jump you as soon as you're distracted."

He rolled his eyes, he had to at least grudgingly admit she was brave; maybe, probably though, she was just plain stupid. Oh my god! Not that he was complaining, never had stupidity felt so good! He glanced down at where her hands were on his chest, they glowed a faint green as they rested over where his heart was. He could feel her passing through his heart and through his lungs and strangely it didn't bother him in the slightest. She could kill him right now and he didn't care, how stupid was that? He watched as she concentrated on him, it was odd. Of course he got weird looks wherever he went but the looks she was giving him were completely different- studied, meditative, searching. Like he was some interesting book or bauble. It was different to say the least. She didn't even seem afraid or disgusted, just interested. Very different.

She slid her hands across his chest, probing through the layers that made him, him. He had never been so aware of his body before, but each probe of her chakra brought him into contact with more of himself. He could feel each individual muscle, each sinew, each cell, it was actually really weird being so aware of himself. He knew his body pretty well, but now he knew that that was only in the big picture sort of way, Sakura was showing him the details. She sat down and pulled his arm out straight and laid it across her lap, fingers feathering over his skin. The touch was so gentle it surprised him, wouldn't someone in her position try to kill him him? Or at least try to maim him? At least try to run away? And here she was treating him as if he could break, he snorted, as if. All his scars proved quite to the contrary, she was the weirdest hostage he had ever seen. She sent a jolt of chakra through his arm and watched, intrigued, as his hand automatically clenched shut.

"Interesting."

She then bent and stretched it in various directions and then laid it back at his side. She stood over him with her hands on his neck. He flinched, and she looked down at him with a hazy look in her eyes, distant eyes. She made a sound like humming, a consoling sound he realized. She felt her hands up along his neck to his chin and with her burning chakra seemed to flow through his muscles, again he sighed and relaxed. If she was planning to kill him she would have tried already. To be honest he didn't think the thought had even crossed her mind, it was gratifying somehow. Personally he knew that if he had been in the same situation as a hostage he would fight tooth and nail for his freedom, he wouldn't negotiate and he definitely wouldn't be as pleasant as she was being, faked or not. He also couldn't remember the last time a woman had willingly touched him other than whores and kunoichi out for blood. It was a nice change, although a check-up wasn't what he had in mind for a situation like this, but still, it wasn't bad at all.

His breath hitched a bit as she ran her fingers over his lips and then his ears and eyes. Her touch was so gentle, almost like she was being tender, but that was fanciful thinking on his part. He knew it. She didn't seem to notice though, in fact her eyes were closed, and that was good. He could feel her chakra run through his brain, but instead of feeling intrusive or bad it just felt like water, hot water, running over his scalp. He could feel a headache he didn't even know he had dissipate. His more animalistic side was extremely gratified by all this attention, wanted more but he stopped that instinct in it's tracks, the willing touches would stop if he tried to take her. He sighed again half contentedly, if only all deals he made could be as agreeable as this.

He suddenly jerked himself up on his elbows and glared down at her.

"_**What the fuck?!"**_

"Hmm?"

"What are you _doing_?"

He looked at where her hands were. How had she gotten down there so fast? He hadn't even noticed and she still had that faraway look in her eyes. He decided to call it the medic face. Well medic face or not there better be a good reason she was poking his cock. Nice as this was there were certain areas he didn't like being meddled with, and this was definitely one of them. He could see the irony of this, since it wasn't a terribly important organ and he shouldn't be as defensive over it as he should have been defensive over his heart and brain. But damnit! A man had his limits!

She looked confused for a moment and then her eyes cleared and she _laughed_. "This bother you? How funny is that? I was just checking to see if your... alterations, if you will, were hereditary. No need to freak out I'm not going to castrate you or anything." The small pulse of chakra he felt after this statement was not comforting in the slightest. Really, what did she think she was doing? She was playing with fire, and fire burned, it would burn the both of them. Didn't she know her chakra was hot?

"Well you can stop."

"But I'm almost done." It nearly sounded like she was whining, if only this were in another context, if only, if only. Fire, this was fire, just stop thinking like a man for five minutes here and they could both make it out unscathed. There would be definate consequences if anything happened. She was the doctor and he was the patient, that was it.

"You're done now." He sat up and pulled his legs off the couch. He didn't want to, but better safe than sorry. He had orders not to hurt her because she may 'turn out to be useful' and he wasn't one to disobey orders, well, not usually.

"Wait, at least let me look at your legs!"

He just looked at her incredulously. "This is really all just medical isn't it?"

She snorted, "Of course, you think I was trying to molest you or something?"

"You can always hope."

"..." She looked confused, which he supposed was a lot better than her looking angry or offended. A lot better actually.

"Look, being a giant, deadly, blue man has it's advantages but love isn't one of them ok?" He couldn't believe that he was telling her this, it was humiliating enough having it be true without _saying _it out loud. Man, was he desperate or what, but it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows being the way he was. The power he had came at a price, and sometimes he regretted it. He looked at her again, he couldn't place the look she had on her face. Silently he lay back down on the couch again, it didn't hurt anything right? He would just pretend like it never happened in the first place. The fire was beginning to burn, but he was more lulled by the heat then burned, yet anyway.

Instead of running her hands down his legs like he had expected she pulled him into a hug. She held him by the neck with her chin on the top of his head and his face resting on her chest. He was completely befuddled. Where was this coming from? Why was the hostage holding him, she didn't pity him did she? He was slightly offended, but she was holding him and it didn't seem to be all that important in the scheme of things anyway. He relaxed into her grip and she stroked his hair.

"You know I never figured that I would be hugging any of you, much less the aquatic anomaly. I guess this means you aren't all inhuman, criminal beasts after all eh?"

"Just don't go telling other people that, they'll think we're going soft or something."

He felt the laughter vibrating in her chest, it was a pleasant feeling. He had made her laugh, and it wasn't hysterical laughing either. He draped an arm around her waist, "Don't get too used to it kiddo."

She felt good against his bare chest, small and soft. She smelled of more than ramen and all that shit from before. Really though, this shouldn't be happening, he wasn't one to be distracted like this, but hell! If he wouldn't take the opportunity anyhow, it wasn't like she could hurt him, too much anyway.

So he pulled her into his lap and kissed her. To hell with consequences! It had been so long since he had had a woman in his arms, a willing, ok, a semi willing woman. He enjoyed her warmth.

Wait... was she? God! She was kissing him back! Today had just turned into a _really_ good day! He thanked his lucky stars or whatever shit dolled out the favors that she wasn't puking or trying to beat him up.

She tasted just as she smelled, like sweat and flowers. It was an odd flavor, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed it even more when she opened her mouth for him, he hadn't even had to ask. He let his tongue wander her mouth, feeling out the surface of her tongue and teeth, and he let his hands wander around her small body. She was tiny, at least compared to himself. He held her tightly to him and his heart jumped when she ran her hands up his bare chest. Then up, up to wrap in his hair.

He was getting excited and it took a massive amount of effort to keep it from showing. It was worth it though, who knew she could be so accepting or passionate? Her stay was going to be quite the experience, that was for sure. Just another silver lining to the dark cloud that was Akatsuki, heh, that was pretty good. He rubbed little circles on her stomach under her shirt with his thumbs, enjoying the firm yet soft feel of her skin. This was nice, almost too nice. He liked the way she seemed to fit into his hand as though she belonged there. It sent shivers down his spine. That and her warm little hands now resting on his back.

He kissed her deeply one more time before he shoved her swiftly off his lap. Good timing too, because Deidara took that moment to walk into the room; well what did he expect? People were supposed to knock for a reason. He took one look from his sorry naked self to a slightly rumpled and disheveled Sakura, opened his mouth, shut it and left the room. In a hurry too, poor kid, he always seemed to have the worst luck. Unlike him, he thought somewhat smugly.

And damn! If it hadn't just started getting good too! Oh well, from the look of things she would be here for a very long time. He could take it slow, it was probably better that way, and he was out of practice anyway. She seemed like the kind of person who would be worth the effort. Who'd actually appreciate his seeming patience. He loved facing challenges. He smiled a toothy grin in anticipation.

He stood up and looked down at the new object of his desire. She looked embarrassed and confused, it was a cute look on her, she blushed the same color as her hair. He pulled on his pants and flipped his shirt over his shoulder , effectively rippling the muscles of his chest and arms, it was meant to impress her, to show off. It seemed to work too, because she got that hungry look back in her eyes despite the obvious embarrassment. Well he hoped it was more primal emotion than scientific inquiry showing itself so blatantly on her face. He could only hope. But there would be more opportunities to find out, he would make sure of that. He didn't have a lot of experience with women but he knew enough to savor whatever came.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, life was going to be a lot more interesting from now on. He could feel it in his gut and his gut was never wrong.

He rumpled her hair and made his exit. This was going to be good too. Really good. Chances like these only came once in a blue moon and he loved challenges. Pausing, he looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, kiddo. Enjoy your stay."


	2. Thank God For Temptation

Alright, so here we go. So just a few notes before I begin. One, this is the poll request/celebration story for IBT, or rather one of them because Hidan and Kisame are currently tied. Kisame was in the lead longer so this story is coming first but I will be doing a little more Hidan and Sakura for you all because I really enjoy writing them. And because it's been so long I made it extra long. So thank you for all the reviews and hits, it makes writing these stories even more rewarding.

* * *

_Duck..._

_Swipe..._

_Dodge..._

_Parry..._

_Jump..._

_Seal..._

_Hehehehehe..._

_Trap..._

_Strike..._

_..._

_...Blood..._

~O~

She had been a hostage for three weeks now. It had been hard and extremely draining for her emotionally. However she had begun to come to terms with the fact that she might never see her home again. And as hard as that was they never really treated her all that badly. They were criminals yes, but they had proved that they were also human and capable of being fair. And really for the most part, despite her misgivings and biased hatred, they were nice to her. _Relatively_nice. Of course in the beginning, when she had been delusional enough to believe that she could escape single handed from the entire Akatsuki, she had been punished. But surprisingly enough, never harshly or unjustly, and her wounds were never severe enough to leave any lasting damage. In fact she didn't even have the smallest scar. And really she figured she should be grateful she was alive at all.

But to say that she was still confused was an understatement. She was completely and utterly lost. Her coming here had been an accident, caused by the malicious perversity of Kabuto, however that they hadn't seemed to exploit her at all stunned her. She knew that any where else if she hadn't been killed by now it could have been a real possibility that she could have been raped, or tortured. Even in Konoha with their reputation as the most merciful shinobi nation it was common to interrogate and even torture enemies and intruders. But by far the worst possibility of all was that she could have had her mind plunged for all knowledge, leaving her an empty, breathing shell of what she had once been. After all, she had been Tsunade-shishou's student, and she did know things that could help just about any nation, especially Akatsuki, not to mention her medical skills as well.

But in reality she was fed regularly, she hadn't been touched, nobody had tried to gain any inside information on her country or any of her fellow shinobi. In fact after the ground rules had been laid down and she had come back down from whatever high had convinced her she could escape, she was pretty much left on her own. It was almost like she was on vacation. It was bizarre and completely threw off her balance. Not to mention her preconceived notions on the pure evil that was anything and everything Akatsuki. True she was still a prisoner, but it almost didn't feel like it. It scared her. It scared her beyond anything reasonable. She was glad she still had that fear or she may have just started to like the Akatsuki, but she was suspicious and she would figure out what kind of game they were trying to play with her, because all this... it was just _too_ nice.

She wanted to go home. She didn't want to be constantly on her guard because she was so sure they were just trying to lull her into a false sense of security. She was so tired. She was scared and tired and she missed home. She missed the stray tom that had claimed her and her apartment as her own. She missed the sunlight, and thought remorsefully that fall would be coming soon and all of Konoha would be in a blaze of autumn color and activity. She would miss her friends, her teachers, her comfortable little lab in the second floor of the hospital. She would miss Naruto and the obnoxious way he would over react to everything. She would miss Kakashi and his porn books and eye crinkles. Heck, she would even miss Sai saying she was butt ugly and asking to see her underwear. And she was depressed and desperate enough that she would even say she missed doing all of Tsunade-shishou's paperwork.

She felt a hot tear drip slowly down her cheek. It was true. She hadn't known how good she had had it until it was all gone. Roughly she smeared the back of her hand across her eyes and nose. This wasn't the time or place to feel sorry for herself. She couldn't afford to show any sign of weakness. She couldn't be weak. She wouldn't be weak.

She wasn't weak.

~O~

He stared balefully from the three corpses lying on the ground then slowly to the long gushing wound on his arm. His sword arm. Fuckers.

He hadn't expected to see anyone this far from any village or outpost, out in the wilderness of grass no less. Especially not hunter nin. Especially not hunter nin from Mist bent on revenge and glory. Fuckers.

It was just supposed to be a simple border patrol. All he was doing was securing the borders of Ame and make sure all the nearby hidden Akatsuki bases hadn't been tampered with and were all well stocked. He had only expected to be gone four days tops and now he was wounded with a gimp arm out in the middle of nowhere.

With a grunt that turned into a pained groan he planted Samehada into the ground beside him and settled down into the dirt with his gimp arm settled as comfortable as possible in his lap. The wound had begun to slow and was no longer dripping with blood. Now there was only a small ooze when he moved his arm. He wrapped it as best he could with a strip of fabric from his shirt. The only worry now would be whether it became infected or not. The pain quickly diffused any blood lust still clouding his mind and now there was only him and the three dead fucktards from Mist.

Just peachy. He couldn't just leave them here. If there was even the slightest chance that somebody could find them it would be bad news, and his ass on the line by Pein-sama. As much as he wanted to leave their bodies for the crows his sense of self preservation wouldn't let him leave them there. So now on top of still being on patrol, he was wounded and had to bury three stiffs with a gimp arm that could potentially become infected. He hated his life.

~O~

They were letting her outside now, provided of course she was never alone, but if she tried hard enough she could ignore them. It was hard but she did it. Well, she did it well enough. She always knew who was watching her from the shadows by the way her gut felt. Zetsu creeped her out to no end, if she looked over now she could see his gold eyes glinting in the shadows. The way he looked at her was unnatural. It was like he wanted to eat her and not in a sensual way at all. She almost wished it was lust, that was so much easier to deal with then the strange intensity that he stared at her with. He never smiled at her either, the most she ever got besides his stares were a tightening of his lips, almost a smirk but not quite. On the whole he was just plain creepy, but what kept her from pounding the shit out of his creepy ass stare was the sense that he was lonely. She didn't know how she knew but it was almost like instinct, his chakra would tense anytime somebody got near him. She didn't understand, and she was pretty sure she didn't want to, but it wasn't something she could ignore. She was stupid about things like that, even if it was Zetsu, she would try to help. Though to be completely honest she wasn't sure she could help someone like Zetsu. He never talked to her, though she could here him muttering to himself from time to time. He was just plain creepy.

Deidara on the other hand was much easier to understand. He probably hated her because she had killed his Danna. He had told her as much when he was first ordered to watch her. Though his exact words had been "You killed Danna, un, it really pisses me off that a twerp like you killed stump butt. Whatever he was in denial about art anyway, it was bound to happen sooner or later, yeah." She still didn't understand what to make of it but the look in his eye said enough for a life time. He was _not_happy with her. She could understand though, what she felt in regards to Sasuke was probably similar enough. And on top of that there was that awkward moment when he had walked in on her and Kisame... on whatever _that _had been. Another confusion to her.

Hidan and Kakuzu usually came together and Hidan at least made it very clear that he'd rather kill her as much as look at her. Kakuzu didn't say anything he would just watch her. He gave her the creeps too. Well, let's just say that all the Akatsuki gave her the creeps. She hadn't seen Itachi or Kisame since that night when they... had done whatever that had been. And apparently Tobi wasn't allowed to watch her. He was the most confusing, he acted like a kid but every time he was close she got a chill up and down her spine. She didn't know why someone like Tobi was in Akatsuki but it was a pretty safe bet he was hiding something. Morons didn't last very long as ninja. Typically anyway.

Well, in any case she didn't even know why she bothered to try and figure them all out. It wasn't like she wanted to be here long enough to have to get to know them. With a sigh she stopped walking. Akatsuki headquarters were very strange. She knew where she was more or less because Deidara had been complaining about "stupid fucking Rain country, yeah! My clay isn't made to be wet all the time, un, it's getting lumpy!" He probably hadn't realized she was there, which was dumb of him, just because she was a "twerp" didn't mean she couldn't kick his ass all the way to Konoha. Besides he was only two years older than she was anyway. Seriously, she bet she could beat him in a fight... wonder if they would let her. It would beat the monotony of absolutely _nothing_ to do day in and day out. She didn't even know why they kept her here in the first place. Her coming at all had been the unluckiest freak accident in the history of time she was sure. Though she couldn't blame them she was valuable any way she looked at it.

Her reputation was beginning to become well known and the bounty on her head was growing steadily. She was happy about that but wasn't at the same time, as flattering as it was to know that the majority of the shinobi world wanted her dead she would rather stay alive. So sue her. She was also the second ever apprentice to the fifth Hokage, that was something too, not to mention she was becoming a famous medic nin in her own right. And then to top it all off she was privy to sensitive information on her country, the number one enemy of the Akatsuki as far as she knew.

Yep she was thoroughly fucked, no doubt about it. It was only a matter of time before they tried something. In fact she wished they would hurry up about it. It was bad enough being paranoid about something but it was worse to be paranoid about something that she couldn't avoid anyway. She could run but it was only so far she could go before she was brought quickly and painfully back to reality. She was going to be here as long as they wanted her here no if's and's or but's about it. She could only hope that Naruto wouldn't be stupid and pigheaded enough to come after her, because if anything that's probably what they wanted. She mentally punched him in his over confident face, she had no doubt in his abilities but he didn't think things through... ever. That was pretty much his only fault though, thank god.

With an irritated snap of her head she jumped into the nearest tree and settled down in the crook of a branch. She could feel Zetsu's keen chakra flicker around her for a moment, making sure she wasn't being an idiot no doubt, and then withdraw. She could handle Zetsu, he didn't bother her if she wasn't being a moron and she didn't bother him ever. It worked. She settled down and listened to the crickets chirping, it was evening and soon it would be dark. She could feel the heat wafting up from the ground, slowly releasing from the ridiculously hot and humid day. She didn't mind the humidity so much, it only made her hair go limp, it was the constant rain that got to her. Typically she liked the rain, but here it was hot and it never stopped but for brief pauses every now and then, that's why she had asked to come outside. She was glad they had let her.

Her branch was dry, the heat rising off the ground was comforting as well as her own little orchestra of cricket noises and for a moment she forgot the trouble she was in. For a moment she let her head nod. For a moment she decided to close her heavy eyes just for a moment. And for a moment she let go completely and fell asleep.

But only for a moment.

~O~

Ok, so it wasn't infected as far as he could see but it hurt like none other. Every time he moved it would stretch and break and he would have to deal with the misery all over again. They just had to slice up his elbow hadn't they?

He grumbled all the way back to the main base. It just hadn't been his week. First the ambush, then this goddamned _wound_, then burying the fuckers who'd scratched him up in the first place, then feeling traces of that snake bastard's chakra sticking to a supply base and finding that some herbs were missing. And of _course_he couldn't pronounce what they were, he didn't even know what they were for, but he knew he'd have to pay for it. Why couldn't that freaky snake bastard just keel over already? It'd be a relief. So on top of paying for the weird herbs he'd have to convince Kakuzu that it was worth his time to sew him up and he'd probably have to pay for _that_ too...

Great, now it was raining. What did he do to deserve such a crap mission? Just a few more miles now and he'd be... not exactly home... aw hell who was he kidding? Home it was, until he died most likely. Not that he could really complain though, it was a whole hell of a lot better than wandering around in the woods by yourself wondering where your next meal was coming from or if whoever was following you would decide to try anything that night. It made him even more tired just thinking about it.

Putting an extra burst of speed in his step he ran along the edge of the forest. Jumping through the trees would only hurt his arm more and frankly he didn't care if anyone followed his trail. They'd be dumb as fuck to follow it anyway. He grinned ferally, just let them try, he was in the mood to beat the snot out of whatever little dumb fuck decided to be noble.

Soon he could see the outline of Ame's main city, a convenient little cover for what was in actuality home base, it was smart, nobody would expect Akatsuki to hang out where anybody could just waltz in. That was the beauty of it, or that was how Itachi had explained it to him. He didn't really care as long as he got paid and got to fight, as long as that happened he'd shack up in the north pole.

He abruptly stopped, hissing as his arm was jolted and the thin scab/scar peeled open yet again. But he didn't feel it, not really, what got his attention was the alien chakra so close to Zetsu's. What the hell? Were they fighting? No... Why...? _Oh_... It was _her._He'd nearly forgotten. He smiled again, and chuckled. Screw Kakuzu he'd get pinky to help him. Who knew? Maybe she'd kiss him again.

He ran again, gleeful and unconscious of the fact that he was running almost twice as fast as he had before.

~O~

"_Sakura..."_

"**Wake up, you are wasting time**..."

"_Shhh, you might frighten her_..."

"**Who cares? We have work to do and we resent being babysitter**..."

"_True..._"

"**Of course true**, **it's Hidan's turn for this... duty... anyway**..."

"_Yes, I agree, I will wake her..._"

"_**SAKURA**_!"

With a gasp and a fumbling jerk of her hand she simultaneously fell out of the tree and realized that she didn't have any kunai anymore. Looking up from the ground where she was ungracefully sprawled she glared up at Zetsu, who was smugly immersed in the tree right above where she had been, for a little while anyway, calmly sleeping. He planned it that bastard, if he had been to the side she would have toppled on top of him. Groaning she laid her head back in the dirt and tried to ascertain whether she had broken anything.

... Didn't look like it. Good, she really wasn't in the mood to need to mend a broken arm or something because Zetsu had the manners of a sock monkey. Getting up she grimaced as she slowly stretched out her aching... and now bruised thanks to a certain _someone_... muscles. She very slowly and deliberately brushed the dirt and leaves from her clothes, ran her fingers through her tangled hair, pulled the creases from her clothes and then looked at Zetsu once more. He looked really annoyed and there was a glint in his usually distant amber eyes, good, he deserved to wait. She had fallen out of a damn _tree _thanks to him. He could afford to wait.

"**Done pretty princess**?"

She ignored how he referred to himself in the first person and like he was two in one. She didn't even know what to call it, maybe it was some new form of mental defect. Hmm... that was something to look into. Maybe she could name it after herself, that would be one up on Tsunade-shishou. Hahaha.

"_Shhh, behave yourself_."

"**I shouldn't have to, **_**she's**_** the hostage anyway, not us**."

"_It doesn't matter, it isn't an emergency anyway_."

"**We still shouldn't be made to wait, we could kill her without even trying**."

"_That isn't the point..._"

"Hello! I'm right here, I can hear everything you're saying!"

Zetsu turned his now solemn face towards her, "**We don't care**."

"_Follow me._"

She snorted but quickly stopped. Zetsu could be quite menacing if he wanted to be. The sharp teeth and that sort of... essence around him. She couldn't really describe it other than the weird feeling she got... She guessed it's what cows must feel like before being taken to the butcher. She really hated that feeling. Not to mention how he had the art of leering mastered to a tee. She followed without saying anything else. She just didn't feel like talking. Oh who was she kidding? It was self-preservation.

~O~

She went from one sharp set of teeth to another. Akatsuki could sure pick 'em couldn't they? Though this set was different. This set she knew somewhat personally from the last time... whatever that had been. She smiled at him though and tried to telepathically give him the S.O.S. signal. Zetsu was really starting to creep her out, more than he usually did. Maybe it was the fact that that conversation had been the longest one between them yet. Who knew? All she knew was that she needed to breathe soon or she'd pass out.

Of course he just looked at her like she was crazy. Like he was one to talk. She waggled her eyebrows very expressively and then just gave up.

"What do you want?"

"Well aren't you rude shortcake?"

"Shove it fish face or I'll make it fish paste, I'm not in the mood." She made a fish face and wiggled her eyebrows again in the general direction of the menace behind her. '_Please god let him get it before I die of embarrassment!'_

"Huh? Look I don't know what kind of stunt you're trying to pull or if you're just having a seizure but I want you to fix this." and he held up his bloody gashed arm. She'd be honest it was ugly, even covered in a bandage like it was, and he was just plain stupid not to have come sooner. She could tell, these sort of things were her business after all.

She held out her hand expectantly and of course like the idiot he apparently was he shook it with his good hand. She groaned and rubbed her temples. Ok... this will work. Somehow.

None too gently she took his injured arm and with the most sunshiny fake smile, the kind Tsunade-shishou was famous for before she pounded the shit out of someone, she turned to Zetsu.

"Could you give us a moment? Doctor patient privilege and all that. Thank you." and her luck turned and she was finally able to herd Zetsu out. As soon as he was gone she let out a breath, god he sure knew how to suck the life out of the room. Then she turned to her "patient".

"Are you stupid or something? How obvious do I have to be? He was going to eat me I swear."

He looked confused for a moment and then smirked... _smirked_ at her! "You have no idea shortcake, I bet you taste as sweet as you look."

Great now the mighty Hoshigaki Kisame was pulling corny pickup lines on her. She sighed and got down to business. It wasn't too bad of a scrape, it was just ragged. Whoever cut him had probably had a dull sword... and to top it off was probably dead now for his efforts. She was happy though, she hadn't been able to do anything even slightly ninja-ish since she had been captured and with a calming happiness she let her chakra go to fill Kisame's wound.

The familiar warm flow and soft green glow were more comforting than anything. And she absentmindedly began to hum to herself as she healed his arm. If felt good to be back in business and in almost no time at all she had smoothed the edges of his wound and seamlessly bound them back together. Not even a scar from Haruno Sakura, no sir, she was just that good. She smiled down at her work and then looked up... and paused.

He was giving her the most intense stare, but it wasn't like Zetsu's hungry stare or Deidara's smug hateful one either, no this was something completely different. And she didn't want to make it real by giving it a name. She was suddenly frightened and tried to back away but it was a small room, in fact it was the same room that... that had happened. She swallowed, she didn't understand what was happening and she didn't have a chance to either. Just like the last time... that time. With those emotions and that... _that_.

Because he had closed the space between them and kissed her with so much desire and need that she had melted.

...

Because he closed the space between them and kissed her with so much desire and need that she melted.

~O~

Ok so maybe this was a stupid idea but it seemed to be working. He shouldn't stop to think about it, he should be enjoying it. Because it was working, like last time, for some reason he didn't understand. Maybe he wasn't such an unlucky bastard.

She was so soft, and little. She seemed to fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. He could tell it was a good kiss because he forgot to breathe, and apparently she did too. Soon he had to pull away from her and he smiled. She looked like she was going to pass out, her lips were darker and slightly parted with the shallow pants that were all she could manage. That was a good thing right? Yeah it had to be, he leaned in again only to have her push him away and wipe her mouth. What?

"What the hell are you doing?" She looked upset... that was bad... that meant that she didn't want him. She also looked confused... that was good. if she was confused it meant that part of her wanted it too. Part of her in there wanted him. He felt his chest begin to prickle a little bit.

He paused, what was he doing?

Well if he was going to be technical about it what he really wanted was to get laid, the instinctual part of him that wanted to bed any female. The part of him that was warped into something bestial. The part of him that wasn't wholly him. But it was more than that surprisingly. What he wanted was for her to want to get laid too, by him. So he guessed that really, he wanted her, in particular. Which wasn't really saying all that much considering the number of women he'd been with in the, oh let's say the last decade or so.

So, that meant that this was an extremely awkward situation. God he was an idiot. He knew better than to treat a woman like a war, or a game... well it was but she shouldn't know he treated it like that. Damn, well so much for that. He sat back down and picked at his freshly healed wound like an idiot. Because he was, an idiot that was. And she really had been worth the effort too. He knew because of everything he had heard about her, not to mention the fact that Pein hadn't had Zetsu "dispose" of her yet. It had been a few weeks too. And he had ruined it because he had listened to his crotch instead of his head. Stupid. He watched apathetically as his healed wound broke open and a fresh rivulet of blood flowed down to his wrist and dripped from his fingertips.

Sadly not even the blood seemed to change anything, there was no battle to save him now.

He stared passively at the small bleeding mark he had opened up on the back of his arm. Great.

He stopped when he felt something soft brush his cheek briefly on his gill markings and he looked up at Sakura, who still looked confused, but was touching him anyway. It worked?

~O~

She honestly had no idea what the hell she was doing but it seemed right somehow. When he had kissed her something had shifted in her a little. That one kiss made her realize just how lonely she really was but she knew that was no reason to sleep with the enemy. But she knew, part of her had seemed to click into place, and she wanted to feel his lips on hers again. She knew that he felt the same as she did. He wasn't home. She wanted, needed, to feel like she was connected to something. Being kidnaped had made her think about her job, all her duties, and she had realized that at home nothing she did was unique. There was nothing she did that couldn't be done by someone else. She really wasn't all that useful after all. Like Kabuto had said, she had merit but that was only because she was Tsunade's clone. So really what use was there for her when they had the original anyway? She missed her friends but she felt lost. And she had the Akatsuki to thank for that. But here was Kisame who hadn't said one word about her being useless and seemed to just want her. Not one word about anything, he had kissed her instead, and if that wasn't clear enough what was?

Just her. She liked the sound of that. She could fall for that. To be wanted for no other reason then that she was herself. Yeah, that didn't sound half bad at all.

She tentatively touched his face, it was surprisingly smooth, like the underside of a leaf. She smiled tenderly as he looked up at her in shock. She'd be pretty surprised too. She gently stroked the side of his face with her fingertips and twined her other hand in the loose strands of hair coming from the bottom of his hitai-ate. And then she kissed the top of his head, his forehead, and leaning down his lips. He was very still, but she didn't mind. She could feel that gap in her heart slowly filling; she liked this gentle touching. It wasn't entirely new to her, but touching like this with the intention of doing more was. She had always thought her first time would have been with Sasuke but it didn't amaze her when she had realized that a twelve year old's crushes didn't really stand the test of time very well. All that was left of that infatuation was a bitter sweet memory and a resolution to get him back so she could kill him personally herself.

So she smiled into her kiss and just let go. Something like this was supposed to be special. She was sure it would be if that last kiss had been any indication, like a slow warm tide, like a promise. When he reached his hands out and grasped her waist she didn't resist and let him pull her into his lap. He was very careful, it was nice, it almost seemed like he was afraid that she was going to leave or that he might break her. Like hell, it looked like they both needed some companionship. He kissed her on the lips again and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was so big and could completely cover her up, it was a warm sensation, she decided she liked it. And his lips that were large and slightly rough softly touching hers, unhurried and lingering. She liked that too.

She paused for a moment from kissing him softly to undue her hitai-ate, this wasn't something that she planned to ever have leave her memories, she let it slide out of her hand and onto the floor. She knew how the elders would see it, her fellow shinobi, her friends and maybe even Tsunade-shishou; she knew but she didn't care. She wasn't doing anything that would betray her loyalties, she was doing this for her. Because she couldn't be alone tonight. She reached behind his head and slowly tugged his hitai-ate away too. This would be something special just for them, just for them. She liked the sound of that. She dropped his head band next to hers. Right now everything that happened would be between Sakura Haruno and Kisame Hoshigake, not between what they stood for. It was nice not always being on the alert, being a symbol. These few moments, they would be special.

He seemed to understand too, because he paused and let his face rest in the crook of her neck for a moment. She could feel his warm breaths begin to slow down and for a minute she thought he might have fallen asleep but then she felt him inhale and then his voice rumbled out warm on her neck.

"What are we doing?"

How funny, he was the one having doubts? If anyone should have had ethical dilemmas it should have been her. It was sweet in a way, she waited for him to continue. She didn't want to answer him too soon so instead swept her fingers through his now loose hair. She liked the texture it had, it was kind of like velvet yarn.

"Well?" He pushed her slightly away from him, how disappointing, he was deliciously warm. A seeping warmth that left goose bumps in it's wake.

"What do you want me to say? That this is a horrible mistake and we should stop right now? Yeah. Right."

"Are you kidding me?" He pushed her to the edge of his lap. She hadn't figured him to be the type.

"No. Look, I want this and I know you want this because you started it so what's the problem?"

He slowly traced little patterns into her thighs, he wasn't looking at her. "Isn't this something you're going to regret? Isn't this, I don't know, treachery or something? And what about _you_? What is this anyway?"

She laughed and pulled herself closer again. "I'm not doing this for or against my country. I'm doing this because I like you and I don't want to be alone. I'm doing this for me, not for anybody else. Is that ok with you?" She looked down. "I don't want to be alone right now."

He smiled up at her and whispered, "So that's why you took our hitai-ate's off?"

She whispered back, now that it looked like he would give her what she wanted she felt especially cold. "Mmhmm. Now kiss me or I might just change my mind."

He pulled her all the way back to his chest and enfolded her again, she really liked the way it felt. It felt safe somehow. "I can handle that shortcake."

It was amazing what a little resolution would do for a guy, he wasn't hesitant at all now and she appreciated it. She wasn't all that old it was true, she was barely eighteen as it was, but now she knew what she wanted. And now it seemed like she was starting to get some idea of what was important in life. It was just giving a little. Loving a little. Right now she wasn't a Konoha medic nin, apprentice to the Hokage, and he wasn't S-class missing nin, member of Akatuski. Right now she was Sakura and he was Kisame and that was it. It was nice. No inhibitions, no worries. She could feel the tension in her shoulders begin to ease.

He kissed her lips again and then made his way slowly, softly down her cheek to her neck and he paused over a pulse point and sucked it a little. It felt heavenly, she hadn't realized how cold her heart had been till now. There wasn't any use worrying about things that didn't matter. When the time came she would deal with her escape or whatever might happen. Right now it just didn't seem all that important. And so she ran her fingers through his hair and used her elbows to lightly draw his face closer to hers. Yeah he was blue, and his teeth were sharp and the fact that she knew he could be just as predatory as he looked, but right now he was just a man. She was glad that she could see it. In the way he looked at her and moved so slowly. The way he hadn't just thrown her up against a wall. It was almost what she had imagined real love to look like. Although before that dream had included blood red eyes and pitch black hair. It was amazing how easily black bled to blue.

She leaned her cheek against the top of his head as he kissed her neck and collarbone, he smelled like metal and cotton, which wasn't surprising because he had just come from a fight. It was an interesting scent, it was kind of spicy and warm like everything else about him seemed to be. It was just more confirmation that he was _alive_. She removed her hands from his hair and slipped them up under his shirt and felt every muscle, every contour, if nothing else he was extremely well made. She could hear him murmur in approval as she let her hands wander around.

He began to sort of hum into her neck, she smiled, it was like he was purring. Sort of.

"I'm just that good aren't I?"

He snorted and nipped the flesh of her neck right under her ear. She gasped and her fingers automatically scratched his sides as her hands clenched shut and she could feel him smirking into her neck.

She grinned and brought her fingers up to tweak a nipple, two could play that game. She was gratified by the way his grip tightened bruisingly on her hips. She loosened his grasp and made him raise his arms over his head and slipped his shirt off. Oh yes, he was _extremely _well made. She tossed his shirt aside and buried her nose in his chest. She was kind of surprised that he didn't have very much hair on his chest. In fact there was hardly any hair at all, he was surprisingly smooth. She liked that too. Of all the things that surprised her was that fact that she surprisingly liked so much about him.

She smiled again and kissed his chest, little lines down and around and he buried his face in her hair. She was glad that they were just touching like this, it was almost affectionate. It was a whole hell of a lot better than if he had just jumped her bones as soon as she gave the go ahead. Much better. She traced the many scars on his torso and absentmindedly thought that if she had been there, there wouldn't have been any sort of trace. Though she found she didn't mind the prominent marring of his skin as much as she had thought. The rough lines and ridges felt good under her lips and fingers.

Soon it got a little rougher, and with a grunt he pulled on the hem of her shirt. She wanted that too, she wanted to know what his skin would feel like against hers and so as quickly as she could she tossed her shirt aside as well. Now all they had between them was underwear and pants. She resumed her little kisses as his hands became more bold and wandered around her stomach and hips. She liked the feel of his calloused hands scratching a bit as they moved around her body. It tickled a little though and she huffed into his chest not being able to keep it in anymore. He didn't like that though and picked her up and laid her down on the couch straddling her hips in one fluid motion.

"Ticklish are we? Well I'm sorry but not this time, this time you won't laugh."

"Then be more careful where you put those hands idiot." She laughed and smacked his head lightly.

He just snorted and kissed her again, "Shut up."

Then he slid his hand under her bra and cupped her breast. Now that felt good and without meaning to she let out a small moan. He grinned and rubbed it lightly under the cloth of her bra. She twisted her hands into his hair and brought his head down to her chest. Hmm, _that_ felt _so_ good.

~O~

He was the luckiest bastard on the face of the earth right now. Yet again he was surprised by how open and passionate she was. She had let go so quickly, she had had to convince _him_ to start.

She was so small but he knew that didn't mean anything. Any other time and she would probably have tried to smear him along the bottom of a crater. Somehow that only made him feel hotter. That she was so powerful and would have been such a good fight only to have her under him instead set his blood on fire. The thought that soon she would be writhing under him not in pain but in pleasure was a slightly invigorating feeling.

He set upon her again with relish. She had her little hands, her _calloused_ little hands on his shoulders kneading his muscles, it felt good. What felt better though were her pert little breasts in his hands. They wouldn't have been very large even to an average sized man, but what they lacked in size they made up for in feel. They were firm yet gave easily into the pressure of his ministrations. He could feel her nipples slowly harden against the palms of his hands and his cock began to harden in response to her. He was still in disbelief that this was even happening in the first place but she seemed to read his thoughts and pulled his head away from her neck and back to her lips. Those dark little lips that felt so good against his, he gave in quickly and leaned against her hand and she kissed him back almost shyly. She wanted him, she really wanted him.

She was the first to deepen their kisses, tracing a short line across his lip with her tongue. He gave in then and caught her tongue between his teeth, he didn't let go when she pulled to get away instead he leaned closer and let his tongue follow hers back into her mouth reacquainting himself with her mouth. It was very hot and she tasted faintly of mint. He wrinkled his nose at the taste but mint was a whole lot better than what it could have been. He just didn't like their kisses to remind him of brushing his teeth. He soon forgot that though as her tongue tentatively touched his. He let out a low rumble and swirled around in her mouth, feeling out her teeth and the curve of her gums. He liked the feel of that. He nibbled her lower lip for a moment before picking up where he had left off.

Drawing his hands back down to her hips he let his tongue replace his hands on her little breasts. They were kind of pointed and he drew his tongue up the underside and was gratified with a moan from the little woman underneath him. He smiled into her cleavage as he did everything he could think of to get her to make those small noises over and over again. Soon she was panting and her nails were scrabbling across his skin trying to find something to hold on to. She looked amazing with her hair mussed and her cheeks flushed and her eyes that really were hazy with passion and not scientific inquiry. And so small. He felt that prickling begin in his chest again and so he pushed his arms underneath her back and pulled her close into his chest. He could feel her breaths coming shorter and hotter into his skin and it made him feel cold everywhere else. He couldn't ever remember a time where just touching a woman like this had made him feel protective. In fact he had never felt protective of anything, not even of himself. It confused him.

And she seemed to notice because she pulled her face out of his chest to look at him more closely, but she didn't say anything. Just brushed those delicate little fingers down his cheek again and smiled a warm little smile. He smiled back and leaned a little more of his weight on top of her and she made a soft noise in the back of her throat. Pulling his arms up so that the propped her head up a little and rearranging his legs so that they rested in between her thighs he just looked at her a moment. Her eyes weren't jade anymore, they had darkened to sparkling emerald color, catching all the dim light of the single light fixed in the center of the ceiling. Her forehead was smooth and broad and using his nose he brushed the hair from her eyes. Pink hair that wasn't a glaring magenta but a mellow rose color. It made her eyes even more startling. Those hazy dark eyes that looked up at him with total acceptance. Acceptance without anything expected in return but mutual companionship. He found that the realization made him feel out of place. Before his relationships had been founded on strength and then strength and power and then finally on money and booze. This was something he was completely unaccustomed to. He wasn't exactly sure how he should treat her. She deserved much better than how he treated the rare whore. He didn't have to think about it long because it seemed that she had become impatient. She untangled her hands out from beneath them and pulled his hands out from under her head. Then she place his hands on her cheeks and smiled again up at him and tried to pull his pants down.

He let out a sharp sound and then harsh groan, he wasn't sure if he was ready for once when it was a sure thing that she was. He ran his thumbs over her cheeks and mentally slapped himself. Of course he was ready, he was always ready. He was the _man_here goddamnit! He sharply pulled her hands away from his pants and pulled them off himself, then he took her bra and pulled on the front till the clasps on the back gave way and came off with a snap. She looked mildly surprised but he was sure now. He hooked his thumbs into her panties, looking down he saw that they were white, it seemed fitting somehow before he pulled those away from her slender little legs. Legs that he realized he hadn't paid any attention to. He ran his hands down them and felt that smooth smooth skin. All the way down to her little feet with their elegant little arches.

It was then that he registered that he was very hard, almost painfully. From the way he felt and the look on her face it was time. All the words and little touches and gestures finally leading to this one moment. Folding one of her legs so that it bent at the knee, he placed against his armpit and then reaching up he placed a searing kiss on her lips and slid into her... and lost his mind.

He faintly recognized that she had gasped and begun to moan, that she had even whispered his name, but what he was really thinking about was how amazing he now felt. It had been so long but there was no mistake that this was the pinnacle of anything he could feel. She was so warm against him, so tight around him, and her little hands were clinging to his neck as she panted out his name over and over.

He groaned as he began to move, slowly at first but with the encouragement of ten little fingernails digging into his skin he picked up the pace. He'd push in and then lift up and out to dip back down and in again. She cooed at him and smiled and grimaced as the pleasure creeped throughout her skin and nerves and she began to writhe just like he had imagined she would the last time... when he had been interrupted. He took their hands and twined their fingers together and pushed even harder, rewarded by the sound of a harsh keening groan from his little lover.

He could feel it coming with every press of his hips, that white hot implosion was building up in him. He could vaguely tell she was close too by the way her muscles were fluttering and clenching around him, but soon his mind went completely blank and he growled into her neck releasing all his pent up frustration and loneliness into her welcoming arms. He could hear her shrilly calling his name as she clamped down on him in her own release. It felt heavenly and he finally lost his rhythm thrusting into her instinctively until he collapsed on top of her completely exhausted.

All he could do for a few minutes was draw in ragged breath after ragged breath and try to steady his shaking body. Soon he could feel one of her hands rest on his back while the other gently stroked his hair. He murmured something incoherent into her neck as he finally manged to gather the strength to roll to the side and pull her on top of his chest so that they could share the couch together.

He smiled contentedly as she nuzzled his cheek and fell asleep. Sheepishly scratching his head he wondered at everything that had just happened and followed her into sleep, completely relaxed for the first time that he could remember in a long time.

~O~

She woke up alone, which didn't surprise her. What did surprise her was that she was lying naked on a couch, a very tacky plaid couch she might add, covered in an extremely large Akatsuki cloak. She smoothed out the wrinkles with one hand while she tried to figure out it's significance. It had a very nice textu... _oh holy shit!_

Kisame! She had just given herself to him of all people. She paused and threw the cloak over her head to cover her shame from the lonely bulb in the ceiling. What had come over her? It almost didn't seem real but she couldn't deny it. Besides the fact that she was completely buck naked under a ridiculously large _Akatsuki_ cloak she couldn't help but notice that her body was completely relaxed and she could feel the slight crusty feeling of his kisses on her skin and their combined climax between her thighs. For something that was so wrong, she felt wonderful. She grinned and inhaled that spicy metallic smell from his cloak.

Kisame. Now there was a notch in her belt if ever there was one. It was beautiful. Their moment was beautiful and now that it had happened she didn't regret it at all. And she wasn't going to share it with anybody. The memory was hers and if she had anything to say about it he would be hers for always too. However there was the matter of how he had left her alone on this couch to deal with.

Slipping on her crumpled clothes an idea came to her sly mind. Though she'd like a shower first...

~O~

Kisame my man, you are one _lucky_ bastard. Not only had last night been everything he had ever wanted sex to really be, she was still here and all his bones were still in the right places. He couldn't even imagine anything that could damper his mood _this _morning. Nope. Today was perfect.

Even this shit coffee Kakuzu insisted on buying tasted good. He took another sip and contemplated just how great his life currently was when he heard a rustling behind him. Turning he let his mouth fall open a little.

There was Sakura in all her feminine glory,wet, slightly glowy and wrapped up in his Akatsuki cloak. She grinned at him with that openness that he loved so much.

"Wha?"

"You know it wasn't very nice of you to leave me like that."

"Huh?" He couldn't stop staring at her, she looked so amazing.

"Oh Kisame _darling, _it isn't anything you haven't seen before." She gave him a knowing smile and ran her hand up her thigh, lightly drawing the fabric up with it until it was bunched loosely just below the swell of her hip. He swallowed dryly only to hear another door open.

He watched dazedly as Deidara came into the room, practically dropped his jaw on the floor and turn to leave as fast as he could only to walk into the door frame before he finally managed to make it out the door.

Kisame and Sakura watched as the door swung shut in a silence that was only broken by the quick patter of Deidara's feet making their getaway. He swore that boy had the worst luck imaginable. Definitely worse then his had ever been despite being as pretty as he was, pretty ugly that was, ha. The quiet was broken when Sakura suddenly burst out in laughter.

He grinned and took another sip of his atrocious coffee and it was then that Sakura chose to speak again.

Running a hand through her damp hair and leaning against the kitchen's door-frame she chuckled at him, "You know what I figured out?" She paused dramatically and then flung her arms out towards him, "You're old enough to be my father."

And as he choked on his coffee she laughed again and made her _very_ dramatic exit.


End file.
